


Lusterless

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: They did it because they had to, not because they wanted to. Wally and Sammy had set out to stop Joey from destroying everyone's lives, before he even has a chance to start.





	Lusterless

Everyone could tell Joey was going on a downwards spiral. They’d made all sorts of comments behind his back, in shadows and in gossip, but they’d let him do what he pleased. Let him boss them all around and push unreasonable ideals onto them, and let him build that  _machine._

They let him, because they knew he thought he was dying. Let him because they knew Joey’s decision to fire Henry had broken him. Let him because Joey had to bury his sister, and would never get over that. Couldn’t, because she was  _his sister._  They didn’t need anymore explanation than that.

But Joey had gone too far. Too far to ignore nor forgive. 

“Is...is he really out?” Wally asked, quietly, and laced with fear. He gripped the handle of his broom like a lifeline, ready to swing at Joey once more if he arose. Joey was lying still. Wally would have thought  _lifeless_  if not for the ever so slight rising and falling of his chest.

It wasn’t Wally swinging his broom into Joey’s chest that knocked him out. It was losing his balance because of Wally's surprisingly hard swing, and the surprise of it. Joey head had caught his desk.

“I sure hope so. There’s no going back now.” Sammy answered, “Did you bring the rags?”

Wally nodded, pulling the slightly ink stained cloths from his front pocket. He handed them to Sammy. After giving Wally an affectionate pat on the shoulder and a small smile, Sammy crawled onto his knees. Sammy forced Joey’s mouth open, and he shoved the rags as far he could without Joey choking. There might actually be people who’d follow any screaming.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Sammy admitted, while repositioning Joey’s form. Afterwards, he closed his eyes, and dipped his head. “Thy kingdom come...thy will be done …”

“A prayer? At a time like this?” Wally wondered aloud, smiling sadly. “Always a man of faith, huh, Sammy?”

“I’m gladly throwing it all away. What does faith mean to me if it stops me from getting rid of this monster?” Sammy laughed, and it was bitter and solemn as the studio had been for months. “All crimes are equal in God’s eyes, but I’d rather my crime be getting rid of a man who has already committed so much evil. I’ll even look Him in the eyes, and say I did it because I loved.”

Joey was waking up, his green eyes half-lidded, and then widening in panic. Joey tried getting up, getting away. Wally couldn’t let that happen. At that same moment Sammy was trying to pin Joey down with what little weight he had, Wally brought the handle of the broom down on Joey’s stomach, and the pain was enough to temporarily stun him. Joey gasped, and whined, and his eyes were of betrayal as much as they were of fear.

“Did you really expect that we wouldn’t notice? That we wouldn't fight back? You’re a fool, Joey Drew.” Sammy settled onto Joey’s stomach, making Joey wince. He reached for twine they’d brought, and tied Joey’s hands together. “We know what you had planned for us. So we’re putting a stop to it before you can hurt anyone.”

It had been Wally who’d found Joey’s sketches and notes, tucked away but easily accessible all the same. He’d went straight to Sammy with them. They’d talked, cried, and decided after a failed phone call to Henry there was only one other way to stop this. To get rid of the problem at the source.

“I really liked you, Joey. I really did. You were a better dad to me than my own ever was. But you want to kill us all. Hurt me! All for your sick gain, I guess” Wally scoffed. “Like I’d just let that happen.” 

Joey tried to speak, his clear sadness and desperation making it seem like it’d be him trying to speak in his defense. But the rags prevented any words. They didn’t want to hear them. No words could change this. If they backed down now, they’d live with the regret, and Joey would just make them the first victims.

Taking a deep breath, Wally pulled the knife off his tool belt.

“Am I doing this, or are you?”

They hadn’t fully settled anything. Sammy had talked about what they’d do with the body once the deed was complete, however they’d been reluctant to talk about the details of the murder. They didn’t want to do this,  _but_ _they had to._

“I’d much rather you be an accessory to murder than to have this be on your shoulders.” Sammy took the knife from Wally ’s shaking hands. “I care about you too much to see that light die in your eyes. You...you can leave if you want to.” 

“No. I need to see this to the end.”

“Okay.” Sammy said, and then he bought the knife over Joey’s chest. He made small stabs, causing pain more than any intent to kill, and it sickened him how much he enjoyed Joey’s agony. “Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners now  _and forever._ ”

Wally didn't say anything about Sammy’s muttered half-prayer this time, too concentrated on watching the end .

Tears welled up in Sammy’s eyes, but he grinned, and laughed, and brought down the knife a final time. Hard, harsher,  _fatal._

Sammy crawled off Joey’s body, and stood up sharply. He threw his arms around Wally and sobbed, and Wally cried too. It was over. They would be safe now.

They burned the body, along with all of Joey’s plans. Nobody else knew. Nobody needed to know. If anyone thought Joey’s sudden disappearance was odd, they thought it was for the the best, and that the shift in power was needed.

Sammy and Wally would take what they’d done to their graves.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Joey’s actions are omitted, especially near the end, because while there is some acceptance of it (hence how upset Sammy gets), Sammy and Wally struggle to see Joey as human, just something that needs to be gone, and I decided to reflect that in the text. I hope it was effective.


End file.
